The Other Jesse
by ihatepeeps
Summary: New year. New competition. Somehow Beca and Jesse get it into their heads that combining forces will garner more success. New to Barden, Jesse St. James finds this all to be a bit amateur if he's being honest.


**Disclaimer:** I own zilch.  
**Timeline:** Post S3 for Glee and post film for Pitch Perfect. Also, we're just going to pretend that Aubrey and Chloe were juniors or something which fucks with the movie but whatever.  
**Pairings:** Aubrey/St. Flawless. Side Beca/Chloe, Bumper/Fat Amy.  
**A/N:** This fic is super old and is probably something that should have been some long-ass multi-chap fic. lol good luck.

* * *

**THE OTHER JESSE**

His dorm is the size of his closet back home, and his roommate reeks of stale air and mediocrity. Total waste-of-space stoner and Jesse desperately wants to direct him to the nearest set of bleachers. It's a shame that it's already too late to find off-campus housing. He thinks it's best to ignore all of this, though, and head straight to the campus's activities fair. Being a well-rehearsed gentleman, Jesse offers his roommate to join him. He's not surprised when the other boy does not elect to come with. Jesse doubts his roommate even knows what activity is.

The quad is crowded as what are most likely all freshmen mingle throughout the booths that have been so graciously set up. Jesse doesn't care much for the faux Quidditch Club on his right or the anti-razor feminist pit to his left. No. Jesse is only in search of one group here today: The Barden Treblemakers. They are apparently an all-male a cappella group extraordinaire. So much so that actual scouts had come to Carmel last year to recruit certain Vocal Adrenaline performers. Now it isn't Jesse's fault that these offered scholarships never made it into the hands of his sought after students. Not when Jesse himself is still young enough to apply to school in search of a new launching pad for fame.

Besides, he figures he's done enough to help people who weren't Jesse St. James get into college. And really, it's not like he could have stayed instructing at his former school. He didn't want to be some sad high school teacher reliving his glory days, becoming a middle-aged divorcee, father of none. There only needs to be one man as pathetic as Will Schuester in this world. He's every performer's worst nightmare.

.

The Treblemakers end up being easy to spot. Or rather hear. They're not bad. At least not the one taking lead. He could see how they've been nationally favored for the last few years.

Still.

It's a cappella.

There's only so much that can be done in a cappella. For instance, what the Treblemakers are performing now is cute. Nice. Quaint maybe. But it doesn't resonate. There's no emotion beyond the joyful expressions and unchoreographed skipping around. It's something grandparents would pinch cheeks over. This isn't music that can be performed and felt throughout your bones. There's no vibration. It's not fit to be the backdrop of life-altering moments. It cannot bring upon tears. It was all just so…very much like a glee club, honestly.

And Jesse thrives in show choir. Something that's actually up to standard.

"Welcome." Some kid stops singing to greet him. The others keep going. "Are you interested in joining the Barden Treblemakers?"

"It's why I'm here, if you can believe it."

"Nice. Well I'm Benji and," he gestures behind him to call someone else over, "and this is Jesse, the Trebles leader. Jesse this is…" Benji waits to be filled in.

_Of course. _Why wouldn't something that campy happen here in an a cappella club?

"Jesse St. James." He eventually supplies for them.

Dane Cook Jr. lights up with the largest and dopiest of grins. "Hey, how 'bout that."

"Yeah, how 'bout it." Jesse mocks.

The pair of Treblemakers then begins to fill him in on Barden a cappella and what he can expect if he joins them. Not much interests him, but he does make a note to inform his roommate of the High Notes. The Harmonics seem to have better taste in music, and he plans to keep an eye on them. If the Treblemakers turn out to be a bust, Jesse wouldn't mind transforming the Harmonics into a nationally winning a cappella group. He's never been one for an underdog story, but if he had no other options, he'd be willing. The final group is last year's winners. From what Jesse can see, the very notion is laughable.

.

The Bellas happen to be taking their now winning name and driving it into the mud with some god awful rendition of "Baby One More Time." It isn't something they rehearsed. Aubrey had wanted to rehearse a few numbers for their booth today, but the girls had thought otherwise. Apparently the offseason was put to no use at all. Not one of them seems to be singing in the correct key. The choreography is nonexistent. And Fat Amy's lead song choice makes little sense.

Given that they are now national champions, there is a renewed interest today. So Beca was correct in the sense that they didn't need to impress with a practiced set. But that didn't apply to Barden's newest class. The freshmen girls –aka the Bellas' very future– need to see them at their best. They were _four_ when this song came out. Why would they even care? (So fine, this usually isn't an issue to her. She's just never been a fan of the overplayed hit, mainly because of the desperation of the video.) All they are seeing is a severe loss in skill and lack of practice.

The Bellas are rusty, and Beca is a lazy leader.

.

And okay, it's not that Aubrey hasn't accepted Beca as their leader. She's evolved. Loosened up. She hasn't thrown up or even dry-heaved in months. It's just…it's difficult.

Beca is more than capable when she tries (which is still hardly ever), and her mixes really are what propel them ahead of the competition, but this year isn't just about winning. This year is about defending their title, and Aubrey knew how to do that. Sure, maybe not in collegiate a cappella, but she's excelled plenty, thank you. What exactly does Beca know how to defend beyond her surly attitude and overall uninviting demeanor? Answer: Nothing.

So they should be listening to Aubrey's advice. Even if auditions aren't for weeks, there's no reason why they should waste that time joining arsonist chatrooms or sleeping with half the baseball team or whatever it is they did. Instead, they have (quietly) told her that she's being overbearing. Even Chloe, who she can always count on (mostly), seems to agree with the majority sentiment. Most likely out of loyalty to that unnecessary friendship she worked so hard to form with Beca over the summer. And two co-captains overruled one. (The perils of democracy.)

But _these_ Bellas are still _those_ Bellas, regardless of their win. And _someone_ needs to rein them in since Beca so obviously wasn't going to do it herself. (Why would she when she also needs to be reined in? That'd be counterproductive.) So screw evolution. At least partially.

.

They haven't been in school long when they receive _pertinent_ news. It just so happens to coincide with Aubrey's first course of action as the captain behind the captain. She's decided to continue with last year's Bella bonding. They've tried to keep this up since their share session before the ICCAs (with good reason, obviously.) It hasn't exactly gone as smoothly as she would have liked thus far, but she does feel as if they've gotten closer for it. Aubrey actually knows what her fellow Bellas plan on majoring in now. (Most of which she finds unimpressive and will undoubtedly result in zero prospects in this economy after graduation. She's already set up meetings with advisors.)

For this excursion they decide on late night pizza and beer in one of Barden's on-campus gyms because Chloe can still quote the entirety of _Miss Congeniality_, and Aubrey is still pitching extra cardio. Their Australian refugee is who ultimately spills the worthy info.

"So, Beca," is how Fat Amy begins, "what's the deal with you and Jesse? Still roughing it in the sheets?"

Beca pauses. "Um."

"Amy, they broke up. _Remember?_" Chloe prompts and then checks on Beca with a smile too bright to be 100% genuine. Really though, Chloe had _just_ talked to all the girls a couple of weeks ago after the breakup to make sure there would be no painful reminders. They can't lack _that_ much tact.

"I'm just seeing if that's still the case." Amy holds up her hands and then mutters that sounds suspiciously like 'calm your tits' before looking back to Beca. "So like then if I wanted to, oh I don't know, pursue him or-"

"Whoa, wait." Beca chuckles. "You wanna go out with Jesse?"

"Would that be a problem?"

Before Beca can respond, Aubrey is interrupting. "Fat Amy, why must you insist on dating a Treble? There are plenty of other guys at Barden."

"I know. I'm seeing quite a few of them. But now that Beca's banned your sex-constricting ban, I plan on taking advantage." Something else about Beca's reign that Aubrey still isn't exactly thrilled over. "Plus, you know, if Bumper happens to catch wind that I'm actually dating the current Trebles leader well-"

Beca frowns. "Why are you still talking to Bumper?"

"Because we're still long distance boning." Amy explains before noticing what she just said. "Which we've _never_ done before because of the Treble ban of course."

Aubrey would have rather not heard that. As if she needs any more fuel for the fire. The fire she'd like to roast the Trebles in that is. "Is there anyone here who _didn't_ sleep with a Treblemaker last year?" Stacie, Lilly, Amy, and Beca all seem keen to avoid her gaze.

"Well I didn't really see the need." Cynthia Rose finally volunteers.

"Unbelievable."

Amy looks over at her fellow blonde and immediately goes about trying to make her feel better. Or at least to make sure she doesn't barf up their night's activity. "And _also_ because he's working for John Mayer, and I'll need those connections when I take LA by storm and get my own TV show in a couple years."

"I still can't believe that chubby cherub is working with John Mayer." Not that Aubrey likes John Mayer and his manwhoring, it's just the point.

"Yeah, better aca-believe it…except not because maybe he kind of isn't anymore?"

Chloe sits up at this bit of gossip. "Say what?"

Amy reluctantly continues. "Well, I mean, maybe I just have this information that I've been sworn to secrecy over about how he got fired for…well, I leave that part out, but yeah so Bumper's not actually making my connections for me. He has kind of gone back in time, though, and is trying to start up some California a cappella group."

"_What?!_" Aubrey shrieks, resulting in everyone leaning back. She would admire the natural synchrony if this wasn't dire.

"Well after he was fired he went out searching for something he's actually good at-"

"Good luck." Cynthia Rose mutters.

"-to try and regain some of his former glory. So he started instructing some hopeless, fellow a cappellians at UCLA. He plans on returning to the ICCAs." Seeing as how everyone is staring at her rather unkindly, Amy has nothing to do but continue on sheepishly. For her. Meaning not at all. "It's an all-male group. They're called the Honey Beats."

"Amy!" Now it was Beca's turn.

"What?"

"You should have told us." Chloe explains.

Amy pretends to be shamed. It goes on a little too long.

"Okay, that's it." Aubrey shakes her head. "How often do you talk to him?"

"Not too often. I'd have to be insane to talk to him on the regular." She tilts her head as she answers. "About every weekend."

"Good. Then you're going to keep him talking, and then you're going to report it all back to us so we know what we're dealing with."

"I can do that. I'm very good at passing along accurate information. I practically introduced the game of telephone to the aborigines back home. They were surprisingly good at it since they don't even have phones." Amy boasts. "But I could probably get more information out of Bumper if he had something to be angry and jealous about." She trails off and looks not so subtly back over to Beca.

Beca has trouble not laughing again. "Amy, I personally think Jesse will be really receptive to the idea." Jesse wasn't going to know what hit him. She only hopes she'll be there to witness it all.

"Aca-awesome. Fuck yeah, bitches. By the end of this year, I'll have had all of those chocolate turds under me and have ruined Bumper's self-worth. Hope they're prepared."

Stacie scoffs. "Please. I'm totally going to sleep with more Trebles than you this year. Let's be real here."

"Why would they go for you after my sexy fat ass is offered to them? I plan on squashing all of them to hell."

"I'm not sure you all realize this yet, but if there's one thing I know how to do, it's sleep with other people." They all groan at this. "Your challenge is accepted, Fat Amy."

"Challenge, what? Oh bring it. You're gonna go down with every single one of those snotty toad jumpers."

"Actually, I've given up on going down to save my knees for Bellas chorography so." Stacie sends a smile –actual smile– to Aubrey like Aubrey should be _proud_ of her for this dedication.

Cynthia Rose snorts. "Kind of disappointing, but this all sounds like something to place a bet on. House odds give Fat Amy a handicap."

"I once handicapped a rogue meth dealer."

Aubrey ignores whatever it is Lilly just mumbled beside her for some much needed scolding. "Cynthia Rose, you are not supposed to be gambling."

"And I'm not. Do you see me laying down money? No." She defends herself before continuing on quietly. "I'll just be keeping track."

"I…" Aubrey shakes her head at a complete loss.

"I'll put ten dollars on Stacie."

"Chloe!"

"What? It's totally a safe bet."

"Yoooou bitch." Amy drawls before reaching over to grab Chloe's plate away from her. "And you're appropriating my culture's pizza toppings so I'll be taking that back, thank you."

"Aren't pineapples from Hawaii?" Beca frowns as she hands her own plate over to Chloe.

"All islands are the same. World fact. Which you'd know if you actually went to your history class. Tell her, Aubrey. Class is important." She then whispers over to Beca (loudly thus defeating the purpose), "Ohhhhh, snap."

Aubrey watches all of this, lips as pursed as they can be. She doesn't want to take the bait and reiterate the importance of attending and passing their classes. But _God_, this year already. "We're supposed to be bonding here, you guys. So let's do that instead of…whatever this is." Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Amy about to start up again and quickly cuts her off. "It's either that or the elliptical."

"Have I ever told you all how much I love you?"

.

College is just as he remembers it.

Jesse spends his first month at Barden attending classes he'll have no use for in life while senselessly dating Barden girls in his free time. Okay, so he still doesn't _always_ attend class, but he _is_ going. And college boards had to count that for something, he's sure. It shows minimum effort, and really, that's all you need to get a degree.

He's bored, though. There's virtually no music department at this school, nor is there a theatre one. (He really should have done some research.) He's had nothing to do with himself but wait for a cappella auditions. And he probably doesn't even need to go to them. Benji Whatever has already all but guaranteed him that he was a Treblemaker. Benji's constant presence since Jesse's arrival has been a little much, actually. And worse, the boy seems to be oblivious to the fact that he came on too strong.

His name was now apparently "Other Jesse." Like he's somehow the lesser one. It's almost worth telling the Treblemakers to go fuck themselves and leaving them to lose to the Bellas yet again. (Because, yes, Benji has done a fine job informing him of last year's pathetic loss to an all-girl group performing Jessie J and some forgettable '80s one hit wonder. Not exactly a great selling point.)

Still, Jesse doesn't actually have anyone back home to call and complain to.

He's still desperate enough to be here.

.

When auditions do come, his roommate has listened to his advice and is already a High Note (the High Notes don't actually bother with trying out). Everyone's supposed to audition with sixteen bars of Beyoncé's "Halo," but Jesse already has a go to audition song. And like hell he's going to follow the command of some kid droning on about social issues and confusing sexualities.

.

"Hello, my name is Jesse St. James, and I'll be auditioning with 'One Song Glory' from the Broadway musical Rent."

Aubrey detests him immediately. He could sing and is well-groomed. He has stage-presence that allowed him to change mandatory audition songs. Treble is written all over him. This means the enemy has just gotten better.

(And what kind of arrogant moron changes their audition song to "One Song Glory" anyway? He _has_ to know that it's on every overdone audition songs list for a reason.

Asshole.)

.

The Bellas end up being loaded for Initiation Night. Given last year's win, their reputation as Barden Royalty (once removed from the Greeks and athletics) has once again rightfully climbed. Respectable, _traditional_, Bella Models came flocking. It's everything they were missing last year.

Beca and the girls decide to only take two of them. Aubrey –begrudgingly– agrees. (The others just simply could not sing, and she's –as everyone should recall– evolved now.) Beca does, however, allow Mary Elise Whomever to rejoin after last year's debacle seeing as the Trebleboning Oath is no longer active.

Aubrey doesn't agree with this choice, but Mary Elise, along with Piper and Christine, seem delighted when the hoods are pulled from their heads. (Aubrey almost comments on Mary Elise's under-rehearsed surprise. Her father always says that a little effort will take you nowhere. It shows.)

.

They pull a bag off his head and _literally_ say the words: "Well, well, well, look who's in Treble."

Jesse can't believe any of these people know how to function on a day to day basis.

.

Hood Night turns out to be the least ashamed he's felt being seen with any of these people since he got to Barden. Jesse wouldn't have expected it seeing as how everyone here tonight –other than himself– must be on the bottom of the collegiate social ladder, but it's a suitable party. The beer isn't warm, and most of the girls are presentable. So promise is in the air.

Particularly because petite brunettes have become his type, and it takes him only under twenty minutes to find one. (Hardly his personal best, but it will do. She seemed to be keeping to herself and avoiding the festivities so it's not like it was his fault anyway.)

"Who's that?"

Benji follows his line of sight. "Who? You mean Beca?"

"Yes, her."

"Beca Mitchell. Bellas leader. The sole reason they took first last year. Jesse's ex. And pretty cool." Benji finishes his bullet points with a small grin.

"Ex?"

"Yeah, they were together for a few months before breaking up over the summer. I'm still rooting for them."

"Hmm."

"The blonde over there is Aubrey Posen." Benji abruptly continues, pointing someone else out to him.

"Sorry?" _Why was he still talking? _Like Jesse actually gives a shit.

"Yeah, she used to be the Bellas leader but gave up her spot to Beca so they could win." He informs then moves on to someone else in the crowd. "That one there is Fat Amy. She's from Tasmania."

"You call her Fat Amy?" Jesse laughs, maybe Benji had something to him after all.

But Benji just shrugs. "That's how she introduces herself."

He laughs a little more because what kind of self-esteem issues does someone need to have to call themselves Fat Amy? But whatever because the girl he's actually interested in is alone now.

"Well, I think I'll start introducing _myself_. Excuse me." He leaves Benji and walks over to Beca Mitchell, Bellas leader. "I hear you're into guys named Jesse. Jesse St. James," is how he decides on greeting her.

Her eyes widen after a moment. "Oh my god, is that supposed to be a pickup line?"

"I've never had much time for pickup lines. Or use." He went with serenades usually, maybe some flattery, but he couldn't see anything to compliment this girl on.

"I think for you, that's probably a good thing." She obviously thinks he's horrible at this. Jesse didn't appreciate it.

"You do know that the idea of flirting is to not actually seem like you're flirting. A subtle hint being thrown in here or there."

"Then you're _grrreat_."

"How scathing."

"Yep, it's kind of my thing."

Jesse just looks her up and down before commenting, "Low bar."

She looks like she's about to say something, and usually when he just barely offends people is when his conversations get entertaining so he's understandably committed now, but before she says anything, some other girl is basically collapsing on her from behind. Jesse never has been a fan of redheads. Other than Angela Lansbury, if she counted here.

"Hey, stranger." Not-Angela-Lansbury greets his brunette.

"Having fun?" Beca jokes dryly with the girl.

"Come dance with me." She tries to pull her away.

"Uhhh, no."

"Then come sing."

Beca laughs and detaches herself. "No."

Chloe breaths deeply before making an assessment. "You're no fun."

"Well I try."

She shakes her head leisurely before finally taking notice of Jesse's presence. "Hey."

"Chloe, meet the other Jesse." Beca introduces them. "He's apparently really awesome at flirting, but I can't tell." She continues with her sarcasm. Jesse still smiles anyway.

"You never can." Chloe laughs and winks as she leaves them to find another Bella.

Overall, Jesse finds it to be an embarrassing display and would rather get back to what concerns him. "So, shall we continue?"

Beca stares at him for a moment and comes to the conclusion that, "I'm going to start drinking more." She then leaves as well.

"You'll come around." He smirks after her and turns back to find another girl approaching him.

"So you're the other Jesse." She greets.

"Apparently."

"I'm Stacie. And since that the Treble ban has finally been lifted, I'm making rounds. Interested?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Do you wanna have sex?" She spells it out like it was obvious.

Jesse briefly thinks it over. "Why not."

"Aca-awesome." Stacie drawls. At this rate, she should be able to finish the Trebles by the end of the month.

.

The first Treblemakers practice is much more thorough than he expected it to be. The Trebles care. And while Jesse may not fully respect a cappella, he can at least respect that. Not to mention the fact that they did have _some_ percentage of talent. However, there's always room for improvement, there are always notes to give, and that's certainly the case here. Namely that Lesser Jesse lives up to the moniker Jesse gave him quite well. Too well. It's a shame given how talented he actually is. Vocally at least. He just happens to make terrible choices as a leader. Undoubtedly this contributed to their second place finish.

Lesser Jesse is obviously too caught up in his own personal life. Shortly into the Trebles first week together, Lesser Jesse fills them all in on how their former leader Thumper Something is in charge of a new a cappella group out in southern California. This is all according to Lesser Jesse's ex-girlfriend (the brunette Jesse himself has an eye on) who got her information from Thumper's ex-girlfriend. Collegiate a cappella is turning out to be just the convoluted mess he was expecting. But all this really does is highlight how Lesser Jesse is still hung up on his ex. It's more than a little embarrassing. And if Lesser Jesse continues on this path, his remaining (and assumable unrequited) feelings will be everyone's downfall. There is no place for it in competition unless you're willing to put it ahead of winning, something a true leader would never do.

.

He doesn't intend to meet her. Not formally. Jesse's actually looking for the knockoff diminutive brunette. It came to him earlier that if he were to date Beca, Lesser Jesse would have to accept their relationship being over and focus on being a team captain. But it's Aubrey Posen he finds.

"Excuse me, but you can't be here," is the first thing she ever says to him. To some it may have been a sign.

"Yet here I am."

She smiles mannerly. "Trebles aren't allowed in our rehearsal hall. I'm sure you understand."

He does understand, but instead he just walks around and takes in the location. "How is it that you get a makeshift auditorium while we have to rehearse in a glorified frat house?" This would do much better.

She continues to watch him, and the manners are gone. "Just worked out like that, I guess." Aubrey, too, has heard of the Treble house. Ungodly place to practice pitch.

"Hmm. Trade you?" He comes to a stop again.

"I know you're new, but you really can't be here. So if you'll please." She gestures toward the exit.

"Worried I'm going to steal your winning formula?" He laughs and goes nowhere. "Please, no one's even here." What choreography could he possible gather? Besides they'd just change it anyway; the nearest competition is months away.

Her hands have moved to her hips now. "Was there something that you needed?"

"No." He says simply.

"Look, I'm sure coming here today you had some purpose or plan in mind to undermine us, as the Trebles are so excellent at doing," she's being derisive now, he recognizes, "but why don't you go back to your little conspirators-"

"God, you're paranoid." He finally interrupts, laughing again. "Can we pause and be honest for a moment? Even my feigning interest can't last that long." He sighs before continuing. "It's really not that big of a deal. I understand that a cappella somehow became a thing that happens in college like hacky-sack or abortion or cheerleading being considered a sport, but it's not something that will actually affect your future. It's more like a joke that you were in on."

"Aca-scuse me?" Her face completely scrunches up. Not the best look if he were asked. "For your information, a cappella is a serious and respected musical art form."

"It's making music with your mouth. Pretty limiting."

"More like challenging. Anyone can sing a song with a guitar. Every singer can't do what we do." She tells him proudly if not smugly. Regardless, Jesse doesn't agree.

"'Tiny Dancer' is an inferior song without the piano. The smooth bassline is what _makes_ 'What's Going On.' Would 'Unchained Melody' be the same without the opening chords? What would Whitney's National Anthem have been had she just sung it alone? You _feel_ the 'Overture' from _Phantom of the Opera_. Vocals could never replicate that on their own."

"You know music." She observes.

"What am I? Uncultured?"

"And yet you don't appreciate a cappella." Aubrey continues to size him up.

"I don't have time for respecting frivolous, little hobbies. Even pretending I did would be asking for too much effort."

If Beca Mitchell was at all put together, hearing this was like playing her initial thoughts aloud. Aubrey kind of wants to knee him in the balls. "Well I'm glad to see the Trebles have aimed so high to improve their team. It will make repeating as national champions all the more likely."

"Except I don't like to lose. Regardless of the endeavor. And luckily for those ungainly losers I get to call my teammates, I'm the most talented performer at this school." He looks her over critically. "I look forward to seeing you at Sectionals."

"Regionals."

"Whatever."

Aubrey watches as Other Jesse finally leaves the Bellas' rehearsal space.

.

Against her better judgment, later that night she decides to Google Jesse St. James and Ohio. Not much worth reading comes up, but she does skim over a small article on his senior high school show choir. Vocal Adrenaline is what she searches on Youtube. It's unfortunate to find that his arrogance is almost warranted. He _was_ that good. (Aubrey kind of hates herself for enjoying some of the performances.)

.

First things first, at the next Bellas rehearsal, Aubrey immediately informs Beca and everyone else about this New Jesse's talent and the threat he poses. The girls show interest until Beca decides it'd be best not to overthink it. (Aubrey doubts she could _over_think anything.) Instead of her warning being heard, Aubrey is just pushed aside like Dan Aykroyd in _Pearl Harbor_. (A rerun of which Chloe made her sit through yet again last night because she likes to pretend Josh Hartnett was somebody.)

Aubrey would have challenged Beca over all of this (and still plans to daily), but it turns out Beca had even more ways to fail as a leader that morning. Apparently, she spent yesterday's shift at the radio station talking with Jesse –Original Jesse, that is– about Bumper's new a cappella employment (_who even shares inside information like this with your main competitor?!), _and the two have come up with a way to combat him.

All it does is confirm Aubrey's suspicion that they're probably still sleeping with each other like the dirty traitors they are.

.

Beca and Jesse's grand idea is that they collectively should all continue to put the Bellas/Trebles rivalry behind them and become more of a unified force. To accomplish this, they decide joint get-togethers (parties) were the way to go. The first one will be at the Treble House (which turns out to be just as sticky as Aubrey always imagined it to be, by the way). It's the worst idea Aubrey's ever heard. She decides it'd be best to spend the whole night watching after her teammates as they'll indisputably get themselves into trouble.

Chloe spends most of the night having fun as always, but also trying to make sure Aubrey's having a good time too; or at least that her stomach contents stay where they should be. When Chloe isn't with Aubrey, she's busy socializing about a cappella (under the guise that this party has a real purpose) with Beca, Benji, and Original Jesse—a mess Aubrey doesn't even want to begin delving into. Fat Amy also spends a good chunk of her night with them, trying to get Jesse to go out with her. Beca just seems ever amused by this so maybe they're not still sleeping together after all. Whatever.

Stacie's happy about Amy's single-minded focus and is well on her way to winning that idiotic bet with the help of Cynthia Rose. The fact that Cynthia Rose is setting up dates with_ boys_ for_ Stacie _only means that she's obviously bet on the girl and is no longer "just keeping track." (Something Aubrey will need to talk to her about _again_.) Denise, Jessica, and Ashley are all in attendance…she's pretty sure. She never can tell. Piper and Christine don't understand why this is such a big deal and are enjoying themselves a little too much in her opinion. Mary Elise seems to be well acquainted with one Treble in particular. Hazard a guess which one. _Fucking Mary Elise._ And Lilly's activity of choice is the only one she approves of. Aubrey's certain that Lilly started booby-trapping the house an hour ago now. All in all, the night is a disaster.

The second mixer doesn't go any better.

.

Jesse doesn't like the parties either. At the second one, he decides to seek out Aubrey Posen because she's the only one who seems sensible about winning; even if he does constantly wait for her to tell him he should clean it up with Orbit White. Something needs to be done for him to have any success at all this year.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Aubrey listens but ignores him as she continues to survey the festivities. "Is there something you want, Other Jesse?"

"Well for one. I'd like to stop being called 'Other Jesse.' I wouldn't mind if it was in regard to someone like Jesse Jackson or Jesse Eisenberg or Uncle Jesse from that horrible show John Stamos was on, but for that," he gestures over to the Trebles' captain, "it just doesn't seem fair."

"I've changed my mind. I don't care what you want." She starts to leave and probably should have because she gets stuck with a monologue as he holds her back.

"I want to win and so do you. That much is obvious, but does anyone else? I'm sure they'd enjoy it and that it's on their annual goal list, but does it really matter to them? Are they pouring every interesting personality facet into this? Are they physically exerting themselves? Not from what I can see. I mean, look at these parties. They are not something that should be happening let alone being celebrated. And why? Because both teams are fearful of a has-been's pet project?" It's incredulous, really, and for the record, completely different than what he did with Vocal Adrenaline. "The enemy of my enemy is not a friend but yet another potential enemy. All competition is competition. That doesn't change when someone else enters the ranks. I understand Initiation Night. The calm before the storm. Harmless but informative. Like Invitationals." Aubrey frowns here. "But this—this is too far. My point is that we can't win with them so I have a proposition for you. Do you think we could perhaps continue this conversation somewhere a little more private?" He rolls his eyes at her hesitance. "Look, if it's a concern we can leave a door open, but I don't like scheming where anyone can hear. It's amateur."

Aubrey relents and goes with him in the hopes of getting him to shut up. They find a room a little ways down the hall that looks to be a gaming room if the video consoles are anything to go by. It's already occupied, however. She almost has a right mind to yell at her teammates seeing as how she's been looking for them for about an hour now. Apparently Beca and Chloe decided to ditch everyone to talk privately on what's likely to be a semen encrusted loveseat. Hopefully they've had enough to drink not to care about such things.

"Excuse us. Are we interrupting?" Jesse smirks and looks to his companion next to him. Aubrey just seems oblivious to what could potentially be amusing him. It's not the reaction he expects. Maybe she isn't the best partner-in-crime option after all.

"There you two are. You know, Beca, these parties were your idea. Maybe you should try actually attending them or at least overseeing them so your fellow Bellas don't find themselves in situations they can't get out of."

Beca bites back a jibe on Aubrey's _own_ situation going on right in front of them. "You really do know how to have fun, Aubrey." She leaves the room to go 'oversee' instead of getting into another argument.

Chloe tumbles off the couch right after her, smiling to her best friend. She nods over to Jesse. "Everything okay here?" She grabs Aubrey's arms for a moment.

"We're just talking."

"Okay. Well don't forget to use protection." Chloe bounces out of the door, winking and laughing as she shuts it behind her.

"That was interesting." Jesse says as soon as they're alone. Aubrey wants to roll her eyes.

"Chloe was just teasing me. Don't get any ideas."

"No, I meant that they were on top of each other when we walked in." It's a slight exaggeration, but still.

"Yeah, Chloe's like that with everyone." She'll admit that it was strange to see Beca not convulsing in a sociopathic nature at physical contact, though.

"Hmm. And here I thought your little social group had its required lesbian."

"Not _that_ close. I meant physically." Jesse gives her a look. "Never mind. Can we just finish this conversation?"

"As you wish." He agrees and picks up where he left off earlier. "We should have a strict influence over our respective teams. As in we should be leading. How much say do you have exactly? Because I feel like I have none."

Aubrey is a Bellas co-captain. She has plenty of influence and more importantly, her presence is still demanding. And sure, her fellow co-captain may have a stronger friendship (as in any friendship at all) with their actual leader, but Chloe still doesn't take on the role of being decisive anyway. His lack of authority is his problem, not hers. She has no idea why he's even talking to her about it.

Jesse continues upon Aubrey's lack of response. "I think you and I should work together. We should leave the Bellas and the Trebles and their tasteless parties. The Harmonics have room. We could join and later start an abrupt mutiny to catch them off guard. Then you and I can be leaders with equal say and take them to win Nationals. I'd propose the High Notes as a backup, but there isn't enough air freshener in the world. Believe me, I've searched."

She stares him down for a moment. Blankly. _He cannot be serious._ "I don't want to be rude, but I couldn't be less interested. I'm a Bella co-captain. I have plenty of say."

He doesn't look too disappointed at the rejection. "Fair enough."

The Harmonics. What a stupid idea.

.

And yet…maybe he has some semblance of a point.

Aubrey would never leave the Bellas. She wouldn't even contemplate it. But there was something to be said for how…lax they are. By the time competition comes around, she's sure they'll be more than prepared and engaged. Right now it just happens to be evident that Aubrey does in fact care more. Which is frustrating since she continues to have less and less say in what they do. She makes suggestions to Beca that go ignored and hands out free advice that goes unheard. She could understand this as an immediate reaction at the start of their year together, but after a few weeks worth of practices, Aubrey's beyond over it.

It's what she's been afraid of since the euphoria of winning Finals wore off.

.

"She won't listen to _one _of my suggestions. And they're good suggestions. _Winning _suggestions. It's infuriating. Like talking to a wall. A poorly structured, alternatively painted wall." Aubrey never understood the point of graffiti.

"You did that to her all of last year." Chloe points out as Aubrey follows her into her room. She had been at this since she got home, and Chloe had been looking to escape her. Oh well.

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Because I had experience in a cappella. I actually knew what I was doing."

"Well so does Beca."

"She wasn't a co-captain. I'm not just another Bella. I'm her partner in this, and so are you. Pitch-pipe or not, she's not solely in charge."

Chloe crosses the floor to rub her friend's arms in the hopes of reassuring her. "Aubrey, rehearsals are going great. The set is totes a killer. You've got a solo in it in which you'll be aca-awesome."

"And these Treble/Bella get-togethers? Did you know that some of the girls have begun calling them _Trebella_ parties?"

"Aw, I think it's cute. And Bellamakers just wasn't working."

"Chloe."

Noticing how Aubrey has taken on her oh-so serious voice, Chloe's smile drops. "Benji came up with it."

"Cute?" She continues on in the same tone. Aubrey's teeth actually begin to hurt.

Chloe sighs, losing her Aubrey-apprehension. "The Trebles honestly are not that bad now that Bumper's gone. Maybe you should try and get to know some of them. They're pretty nice."

"Get to know them? I already know them, _Chloe_. Which goes against Bella Code, I might add. And not Beca's little warped, indolent version but the Original Code." She huffs before adding, "And they're not pretty nice, by the way. That Jesse kid is a total douchenozzle." It's true. Every time she talks to him, she ends up regretting it. She should probably just stop engaging him.

"Please, Jesse's a harmless dork."

"Not that one. I was referring to the Jesse that's actually a threat. The one that Beca continues to ignore. Despite my warnings. You know, maybe you'd feel differently about Beca's leadership if you ever had any input as a co-captain. Maybe if _you_ actually had ideas-"

"I have ideas." She snaps back. She's always had ideas. Not that Aubrey every bothered to ask (demand).

"Great. Then why don't you go to Beca with these ideas and listen to her turn them down so then maybe you could feel an _ounce_ of what I feel."

"Fine, I will. At tomorrow's practice." Chloe nods once to herself, but it's clear that she's nervous. _Good._ At least after tomorrow Aubrey will have Chloe back a little bit more on her side, _and_ she'll have the bonus entertainment of getting to see Chloe try and get through Beca's thick, empty skull.

.

Beca considers Chloe's idea. Correction, as captain, she actually approves Chloe's idea. And now they're going through with it.

It isn't even a _good_ idea. In fact it's dumb. (Aubrey vetoed it immediately.) The rest of the Bellas don't seem to think much of it either. Still, Beca said yes and is trying to make it work.

There can only be one, logical explanation.

.

"They're pushing me out."

"Pardon?" Jesse looks up from the small outdoor table he's sitting at outside of his dorms. He closes his text book, ready to engage in the conversation that's coming.

He and Aubrey have been talking the last few weeks. Ever since he propositioned her at the party. He's not entirely sure how or why it happened, but it has and he's enjoyed it all the same. Though, she doesn't usually divulge anything that has to do with the Bellas so this all surprises him.

"My co-captains are pushing me out." Aubrey expands.

"I thought they were your friends." He takes a sip of his coffee.

She can't actually tell if his concern is sincere or not. _Probably not._

"Chloe is my best friend. Beca is…Beca."

"Then why would they be pushing you out?"

"Oh, I don't think they're doing it on purpose." She sits down across from him.

"So then does this mean you've given my well-designed offer more thought?"

"No. Why would I do that?" He's an idiot if he honestly believes she would. She will, however, continue to try and encourage him and his plan that can only mean Treblemaker dysfunction. It's worth consorting with an enemy if it means their ultimate downfall.

"Do you think it's because they're sleeping together?" He sets his coffee back down glibly. She narrows her eyes in response.

Jesse's still convinced that Beca and Chloe are having sex. Aubrey's convinced that Jesse is a dolt. Mostly. It _would_ explain why they've gotten so close and why they're obviously isolating her, however unintentional it may be. Chloe wanting to sleep with Beca –though troubling– is somehow not anymore ridiculous than the idea that Beca and Original Jesse are still having sex. It's a horrifying conclusion to come to. And it may have her more anxious than she would be otherwise. Hopefully their theories are both wrong. (But especially his.)

"Are you always such an ass? I mean, I actually came here to admit that you were right." She can taste the bile and quickly moves on. "_And_ to tell you that it doesn't matter. We may not have a formula as exact as I would prefer, but I'm a Bella win or lose. I love those girls."

"How cute." He jokes. "Either way, while I have perhaps tried a little longer had you accepted, I must inform you that I've changed my mind and will in fact not be overthrowing the Harmonics."

"They've already turned you down." It's not a question, she just knows.

"I really thought that the suggestion of adding some Janet to their repertoire would have gone over well." He shakes his head. "I have, however, decided to use this unfortunate turn of events in my favor and take over the Treblemakers instead. By the end of this a cappella season, I will be leading them. And to a national championship no less. The _actual_ Other Jesse will be nothing more than you average member." He pauses, and his face becomes serious once more. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my plans to anyone."

Aubrey scrutinizes him for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "I think you like a cappella."

"Please." He chuckles.

"You're going through an awful lot of trouble to lead the Trebles then. You must care."

"Or simply recognize that I provide the best chance at winning. Believe me if this school had any other noteworthy competitive musical outlet, I'd be there."

"Mmm-hmm. Sure."

.

Normally, Jesse would go for the heart of the matter, but he can't very well destroy the group he intends on taking over. Therefore, his only option is to attack those he plans on overthrowing. Not beyond repair seeing as he'll still need them, but enough to get them out of the way. This is where hearts come into play. Romance makes everyone foolish thus blindsided and easily manipulated. Between Original Jesse still rebounding off of Beca and Fat Amy trailing after him daily, he'll be easy to take care of. As his roommate and loyal companion, Benji will be another issue since he'll be there to pick his friend right up and set him back on the correct path of a "leader."

Jesse also plans on toppling Unicycle. Not because Unicycle's at all relevant in the Treblemaker hierarchy, he just can't stand that kid.

.

Ultimately he spends a couple of weeks putting everything into motion. He decides on removing Benji from the equation first. It isn't difficult to pick out his unknowing ally for phase one. They actually share two of their classes together and find it in them to chat frequently. She's one of the few here at Barden he'd actually consider to be a friend.

"So what's your stance on virginity?" He greets, finding her –oddly– in the library.

Stacie doesn't look up from her notebook as she answers him. "_Laaaaame._ And I got rid of it years ago. Sorry you missed the party." She does some sort of flaunting gesture over body.

Jesse ignores it and takes a seat across from her. "And what about other people's virginity?"

"Lamer." She answers but then looks over at him with a concerned frown. "Oh I didn't take yours, did I? This always happens to me."

"Please. I also misplaced mine years ago."

Stacie smiles and sends him a wink. "Thought so."

Jesse momentarily smirks. "Hmm. But anyway, I've got a challenge for you if you're interested."

"Okay, I'm listening. But only because I like you." This convo was totally boring her already.

"Benji's a total V." He leans in on the table to tell her, critical as can be.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He pretends to be surprised and disappointed right along with her. "And I think _you_ should be the one to change that."

"Wait, are you sure? Because he always seems to have handcuffs on him."

"Stacie, he couldn't be more of a virgin if he tried. Like he could probably produce his own olive oil."

"Hmm. That's sad. Okay, I'll do it. Him." She amends.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean I like Benji, and no one should have to go through life being some sad virgin. Plus, when I _know_ I'm getting someone's virginity, I can get creative in ways I wouldn't normally be able to. Like art. Or baking." It would also help get her through the few remaining Trebles.

"You know, I think you may actually be my favorite person at this school. Not that there's much competition."

.

Phase two comes next. He had thought about using Beca herself, but a small deception that can be played off as a misunderstanding works too. Amy had recently lulled in her pursuit of the Trebles' leader. This would have to change.

He finds her in the morning getting breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Fat Amy."

"Oh, Other Jesse. Come to stop denying our mutual attraction?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then this better be quick. I've got actual things to be doing with my time. There's an indoor water tubing tourney later with my name on it."

He nods and cuts to the chase. "I'm aware that there was somewhat of a Machiavellian rivalry between the Bellas and Treblemakers last year, before I arrived."

"Yeah, hardcore. I was even shot at during a Mexican raid."

"How unfortunate." He doesn't actually know what that means. "But it's obviously gone away given the Trebella mixers and Stacie's incessant need to sleep with every one of us on campus."

"Not to worry. I'm still handling that one. Plan on attacking her blindside there like a chubby black man on Sandra Bullock."

"Right on. My point is, is that I'd hate to see the rivalry return so do you think could do me a favor for the better of our mutual teams?"

"Oh, yeahhh, favors…uh, I'm not really good with those. At least not when I'm busy. Which I am."

"No, it's fine. I understand. I'll just need to find some other way of brightening Original Jesse's day." He makes to leave her, and she stops him just like he wants.

"Say what now?"

Jesse turns back around. The trap is set. "Well he's been a little down since you stopped harassing him so I just figured you might want to take him out. But you're busy. I guess I could try Stacie or Beca or that weird Asian girl whose name I still haven't bothered to learn."

"Or," she interrupts ever so casually, "I could maybe go. By busy I didn't mean overwhelmed. I'm sure I could find the time."

"Coffee? Say around seven tonight? Campus café?"

"It's a date."

"I'll be sure to tell him. But let's keep this conversation between us. God forbid he thinks I'd meddle in his business."

"Stealth, I like it. This turned out to be a pretty awesome day. Soon I'll have him in both my fat heart and big ass bed. Though, probably not in that order."

"Aca-score." He verbal-high-fives her, though really he's just been wanting to attach 'aca' to a word and have everything in him _not_ mean it.

Amy ups him with, "Aca-fuck yeah."

.

Shortly thereafter, Jesse walks past Jesse Two on the way to class. All set up purposely, of course. God he loves when life gives him acting exercises. "Hey, do you think you could possibly leave me out of your business? Thanks." He tells him as frostily as his script calls for.

"What?" The fellow Jesse stops, holding his hands out at a loss. "Man, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Jesse turns and sighs as largely as his lungs allow. "Fine, than tell your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend or whatever she is to leave me out of it. Because I must say, too much personal information can in fact be a hindrance, and I don't enjoy being a messenger."

He actually looks apologetic. This would all be easier if he was your average college ass. "Okay, this really doesn't even make sense. But hey, look, I'm sorry you got stuck in the middle, Jesse." He pauses on the name. "God, that's still weird."

"Right. Anyway she wanted to have coffee with you tonight. If that works out. She wants you to meet her at the café at around seven."

"Seven." He repeats, dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

Jesse nods. "I did my job. Don't make me do it again."

"No, no…" He smiles brightly. Jesse almost feels bad. "Thanks. Maybe I'll try the movie thing again after. We left off on _Top Gun_, and everyone has to like _Top Gun_."

"'Take My Breath Away' is a cinema classic," is the only response he finds he can offer.

"Exactly."

Jesse leaves before his teammate could start talking his ear off. He has his own classes to attend anyway.

.

Manipulation is not Barden's strong suit. Or maybe it's just an a cappella thing. It's almost too easy for Jesse. Not even Aubrey has the skill (a disappointment he easily overlooks).

In the coming weeks, his plot moves a head just as scheduled. Stacie sleeps with Benji, and since Stacie happens to be one the (by default) best people on campus, Benji becomes completely enamored with her. Mistakenly so but it's what Jesse had been aiming for. Stacie, of course, is not at all interested in the boy outside of friendship. This causes Benji to become sullen and withdrawn and totally oblivious to what's going on around him. (He _does_ develop some type of bond with Cynthia Rose over all of this, though. The two have gotten quite close, and it's not something Jesse had foreseen so he's keeping a sharp eye on them.)

What Benji's missing out on is witnessing Lesser Jesse and Fat Amy becoming an item. Their setup went well and while Lesser Jesse had initially been upset over Beca not being the one to meet him, Amy knew how to have a good time. They left the café early, and she dragged him to a club. They haven't divulged more than that, but they've been going out together ever since.

It's a huge bonus since Jesse had assumed that Amy would only annoy and thus distract his fellow Treble on end. This turns out to be even better. Relationships take time away from leading practices and soon enough there will be an impeachment of sorts. _Granted_, only _Amy_ has technically said that the two are actually together, but it makes for interesting Trebella parties nonetheless. Beca seems to be the one to find it the funniest and continues to tease her ex about it every time she sees him. She also maintains her leadership role and makes sure Amy continues to keep in contact with Bumper Allen. Amy's newest boy shows signs of jealousy over this, and the Treblemakers are just about ripe for the taking.

Aubrey finds his plan to be absolutely moronic, and she can't stand the fact that it's bled into her Bellas. They argue over it every time they see each other, and truthfully, he does see her point. But it's not _his_ fault that the two a cappella groups are so entwined. That had been happening long before her arrived. Just like it's not _his_ fault that they constantly arrange Trebella outings. So it's gotten to a place where whenever she starts in on him with this, he just hints at all the ways Beca and Chloe are probably fucking when the pair disappear during said outings. The blonde's still rather disturbed at the notion.

Jesse and Aubrey have grown closer on a personal level as well as on his professional one. They've continued their talks and even went to a movie together, though it was more of a group thing. Okay, it was another Trebella thing. But they talked during it so it counts. He enjoys her company to the point where she's moved ahead of Stacie as first person to call. They discuss music and art and fashion and dating. They discuss exes and home and past events he normally isn't one to jump into.

"There was a girl once. She was perhaps even more talented than I am."

"What happened?"

"I threw an egg at her head in order to win a fourth consecutive national championship." He sighs and reflects. "Winning just seemed so much more important than love at the time."

Aubrey frowns. It's awful, but in a way, "I can appreciate that."

"Yes, I thought you would."

Jesse doesn't ever mention Rachel by name. He had made the mistake before with other girls. Rachel Berry is not someone that can be lived up to. She set a bar and is on a scale all of her own. She cannot be measured against. She's a girl who makes it unfair to be named.

He wonders sometimes if Aubrey Posen may become another.

.

Because that's it. There comes a time when casual dating is no longer enough and falling for someone against the backdrop of your own personal score is what's desired. And fallen he has. But Aubrey hasn't indicated an interest in return, and it complicates things as these matters are wont to do. Jesse finds almost immediately that a new plan is needed.

.

Unfortunately for Jesse, the moment his intentions become clear, Aubrey decides to develop a plan of her own. The plan of course being to ignore and avoid him in the hopes of ending whatever this is before it turns into something else. Her father wouldn't agree seeing as how he doesn't actually believe that retreating is a war tactic that exists. But screw it. This is more than necessary.

Overall, it only lasts about a week before coming to a head at the riff-off.

.

"Welcome to this year's _riff-off!_" Justin introduces and is met with boisterous cheers. "Tonight's winner gets an original and personally used Five For Fighting amplifier. Or it might be Train's. Who knows? They're the same fucking band." He gets everything started and the first category is chosen. "First up, Ugly Lead Singers."

After a couple of Aerosmith and Fall Out Boy songs are tossed around, Jesse catches on to the concept quickly. It's…corny, but at the same time it's probably more fun than any of the assignments he was ever given at Carmel or during his brief stint at McKinley. It doesn't hurt that he has a musical catalogue as vast as Vogue's archives. Yes, Jesse St. James it quite good at this game.

His team isn't bad either. They play dirty which he can always appreciate when done correctly. The Trebles try and bait the Harmonics into joining this round by singing some Madonna. Jesse isn't even sure if she could be considered a lead singer as she doesn't have a band, but no one questions it. The Harmonics take the bait but refuse to insult Madge like that so they, for the first time in years, go with another artist. But since they don't know any other lyrics, their night ends here.

Unfortunately the next round is Overplayed Black Eyed Peas Songs. It lasts for a few minutes, but seeing as how one can only listen to their music let alone sing it for so long, their "judges" opt to change categories again despite no one being eliminated. A more productive category is provided when the wheel lands on Songs About Sex.

Original Jesse starts the round off with the ever indulging, "I Touch Myself," and the Trebles immediately complement his vocals. "_I search myself I want you to find me. I forget myself I want you to remind me. I don't want anybody else_." He sidles up to Beca and Amy, neither of whom can contain their laughter and are of no help when Aubrey abruptly chimes in. "_When I think about you I touch-_"

It's surprising to everyone including (especially) her friends that she even knows the song much less sings it, but Chloe's right there to have her back. "_Me. I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night. Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me." _The pair sings together, earning some applause. It's as loosely wound as Jesse has ever seen Aubrey, and he almost feels bad about ending it. "_I wanna-_"

"_Come_." He steps forward, Trebles right behind him. "_Relax don't do it. When you want to suck to it. Relax don't do it. When-_"

"_When everything's a little clearer in the light of day._" Aubrey shuts him up that quickly. "_And we know the night is always gonna be there any way. Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite. Looking forward to a little afternoon delight._"

Jesse smiles, and then it begins.

Everything stops being about the Trebles and the Bellas trying to up one another, and it instead becomes more about Jesse and Aubrey going at each other. Their respective teams become nothing more than backup (if involved at all, he barely notices) as they continue to take lead. The two sort through "Summer of 69," "Need You Tonight," and "Too Close" efficiently.

It's when Aubrey starts up with "Love to Love you Baby" that Jesse forgets about the competition. He's always had a thing for Donna Summer, and he can't resist the only person on this planet who has ever made something as shitty as disco worth listening to. To Aubrey's surprise, when Jesse begins singing again it isn't to change songs but to join in with hers for an impromptu (not to mention inappropriate) duet. No one knows quite how to react, and Jesse doesn't care because frankly, he thinks they sound great together. Or at least better than anything else that's been performed tonight.

Somewhere off to the side, Aubrey hears Benji chuckling. "Uhhh, I wasn't aware we started the Famous Duets portion of our night."

Justin steps forward in agreement and puts a halt to the number. "True. I'm afraid you're both out. This…whatever it is isn't allowed." Both groups immediately protest.

"What? How is that fair? It doesn't even make any sense." Aubrey complains first. The rules are made up annually, she swears. "He's the one who started singing with me? Shouldn't it just be their disqualification?" The Bellas all agree behind her.

"Yeah but you continued to sing with him. You could have stopped the moment he started, but you didn't." Justin shrugs. "Sorry. You know what that means."

The Bellas and Treblemakers are both cut off. The High Notes are left to be this year's winners. They're about as enthused as you would expect.

.

It's only once they get home, after Aubrey's already showered and changed for the night and they're lounging on their couch that Chloe brings it up.

"What was that tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You were totally having vocal-sex with Other Jesse. I didn't even know you knew half of those songs."

Aubrey recoils; stuck somewhere between incensed and embarrassed. "I was not."

"Oh my god." Chloe's eyes widen upon Aubrey's blush. "Aubrey, have you been Trebleboned?"

"That's disgusting." She leaves the couch in hopes of leaving the conversation and goes into the kitchen to grab a water.

Chloe sits up and looks over the back of the couch, laughing a bit. She had only been teasing, but given Aubrey's reaction, she was apparently dead on. "Aubrey."

Aubrey just slams down her bottle on the counter. "You know what, Chloe, you're in no position to be laughing at non-existent sexual relations."

"Wait, what do you-"

"That fact that you want to see if you can get into Beca Mitchell's unwashed skinny jeans couldn't be more obvious than if you asked to try them on in a dimly lit dressing room."

Not exactly the way Aubrey wanted to finally toss the Beca card in Chloe's face, but it will have to do. It ends the discussion anyway.

.

Regionals come up on them quickly after that. As most preliminary competitions go, not much is noteworthy while improvements show to be necessary. There is a group that performs with puppets, though. Jesse supposes that is worth remembering, however, not at all positively. The Trebles had decided on a more modern set. Top 40. Imagine Dragons. Some other bullshit. It's not a surprise that the Bellas take first place handedly, only the way they did it is. Given how in awe the audience, announcers, and competition all were, Jesse would have expected more. It was a nice set. A _complete_ set. Definitely something to admire. But it certainly wasn't the be-all, end-all. And it was absolutely something they can top in the future.

Jesse doesn't wait for his teammates to go off and find the Bellas. The Trebles follow after him anyway, probably with some archaic notion of congratulating the winners. "So that's it? Your big secret weapon? Mash-ups?" He chuckles, approaching the girls. Benji probably already informed him of this. Perhaps this all could have been avoided had he listened. _Oh well._

"Mixes." Beca immediately corrects him, attitude on display as always. Jesse ignores it of course.

"I've been doing mash-ups and medleys since before you were born. This competition just got interesting."

"Beca's mixes are more complicated than medleys." Aubrey defends, and it's actually the first time she's spoken to him in a while. He would have liked it to happen again under different circumstances. "They won us Nationals last year."

"That's nice." He dismisses and quickly looks back to Beca. "Have fun counting your future hits on Youtube." Really, though, Jesse had heard better mash-ups on Youtube. One of his Carmel freshmen had sent him that Hot in Herre/Stayin' Alive one last year (as if either song is something to listen to let alone both at once), and he surprisingly enjoyed it. Not enough to use it, but hey. _Freshmen_.

When the Treblemakers depart, it's only the original Jesse that stays behind to offer some sort of apology. Because honestly: _Not cool._ "Dude, did you have to be such a dick? That was a little harsh." He catches up to his team.

"Yes, I suppose." Jesse concedes. "I'll be sure to apologize to Beca for that accurate Youtube comment the next time I see her, but we _are_ going to beat them. You'll just have to put your post-expiration-date feelings away and deal with that." He disregards the affronted-face-of-ex.

"Well we're all ears." Benji tells him.

"Okay," he begins, "first of all, we're getting rid of these hoodies. I mean what are you? Twelve-year-old skateboarders?" They briefly look down to their outfits of the night. "And I'm going to need some sheet music."

It's almost a shame that taking over ends up being this easy. Jesse's never enjoyed when his plans become excessive waste.

.

After that, Jesse throws himself entirely into preparing for Semifinals. It puts him back into his element. He had spent all of last year doing this only to settle as the second best show choir in the country. He plans on improving by that one spot. The Treblemakers are at an advantage to do so. Unlike Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse himself will be performing with them. And playing to his own strengths is all he knows.

Seeing as how he doesn't have a history attached to Barden or the surrounding area, he doesn't even need to do as much musical research as he did last year. He can dig into his own massive repertoire; use songs he's already performed and won with. So that's just what he does. He's kind enough to talk his set list over with Benji and Lesser Jesse in order to make them feel like they have a say in approval. Besides, they have been Trebles longer and have paid more (any) attention to the team. They know who can sing what and about a cappella in general. (An "art" he still can't fully get on board with.) Aubrey and the Bellas will not know what hit them.

.

Beca's day had been exhausting so far, and it isn't even near being finished. Aubrey has been running her ragged with extra Semis mixing which is on top of the Bellas normal practices. Amy has been pestering her for film titles and Swanson-dating advice (like she had any). Her father may have finally gotten wind about that whole grade situation. And Chloe wants to talk later. Not hang-out, like her texts usually read, but _talk_. It already has her on edge. Worst of all is near the end of her shift at the station (one that she's not even supposed to be on but agreed to as a favor for Luke, mind you), when she spots Jesse St. James approaching through the window.

She groans and tosses her head back. "Oh fuck me."

"Beca." He greets amidst his entrance. "So this is the radio station?"

She manages to put some type of smile on. It's really more of a grimace. "Jesse. What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Your Jesse to talk Trebles. Where is he anyway?"

Beca goes back to her cataloguing. It's as close as she can come to ignoring him at the moment. "His shift doesn't start for twenty minutes."

"Oh, well. I guess we have a chance to become better acquainted." He hops up to take a seat on a table.

"Lucky us."

"Aren't you going to ask me about Semis prep?"

"Nope." They enter into a silence for a few minutes that she's happy about until he ventures for a new conversation topic.

"So how are you and Chloe?"

Beca finally looks at him again. "What?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought that you two were…Never mind. I must be working with false information."

He's a little too smirky for her liking. "Don't you have friends you can go bother?"

"Sure, but Aubrey wasn't answering her phone and Benji's still busy pretending he has an actual shot with Stacie."

"How are you and Aubrey?" She puts a hand of concern to her chest. "Oh I'm sorry. I just thought you guys were…"

Jesse smiles. It's such a cute and pitiful attempt at mockery. "Not for a lack of trying."

"Try harder."

"It's nice that you support us so. I wouldn't expect a girl of your wannabe emo style to care."

She chooses to ignore the quip and grins instead. It's all tooth and insult; her favorite. "Well, you may not be the boyfriend Aubrey asked for, but you are the one she deserves."

"Yes, but for that to happen our dearest Posen would actually have to agree to go out with me."

"So ask her out again. Maybe she's changed her mind." Beca kind of doubts it, though. Aubrey only seems to lose her stubborn streak maybe once a year, and that's being generous.

"Again implies that I've already done so."

"You haven't even asked her out?"

"No, of course not, I like her."

Beca's confusion goes nowhere. "Dude, that makes no sense."

"When you've truly fallen for someone you don't ask them out."

"You don't?"

Jesse meets her frown before explaining. "No. Particularly when you've spent the better part of a year building up to possible romance. Asking someone on a date is just so…casual. It's for people who mean nothing to you. One-night stands. Someone you're using. Friends. Etcetera. It's the dating equivalent of wearing flip-flops to the mall. A lasting, dramatic relationship shouldn't be lazy. The commencement gesture should be grand and unforgettable. A story you'll want to tell years down the line whether the relationship works out or not." He pauses on a thought. "This is also true for breakups. More so even."

"So Dockers then?" Beca's the smirky one now.

He shakes his head to himself. Beca was obviously playing dumb. He had heard (in detail) about how she had organized the Bellas ICCAs winning performance as a romantic gesture all for Lesser Jesse. On some (most likely subconscious) level, he knows she agrees with him. He also knows that time is of the essence and continues to run out. He does need to formulate his own grand plan for Aubrey and soon. But he isn't inclined to use something as important as a competition set to proclaim his feelings. It's a nice touch and just selfish enough to almost appeal to him but irresponsible all the same. Maybe Semis prep could take a backseat, though.

.

His conversation with Beca does end up pushing certain events into motion. Jesse attempts to put his finger on a luminous romantic gesture that would cause scores to play and audiences to swoon, but he decides that something simple in the correct setting will be memorable enough for them. Now despite the occasional uptight wiring that leads to lectures and judgment, Aubrey's really not all that dramatic. Nor is she theatrical. She doesn't scheme. She doesn't plot. She stays within her lane and dutifully plans and organizes. So when he chooses to surprise her after a Bellas practice to finally kiss her soundly, he's equally stunned and deeply excited by the reaction he gets. It's straight out of a soap opera.

She slaps him. Full-on; open-palmed; hard enough that the sound echoes throughout the rehearsal hall. It's the greatest moment of his life. (And okay, not really. When he reevaluates later, it won't even make the top ten, but right now, it's the greatest moment of his life.)

Even better is that it's _Aubrey_ who elects to kiss him again and yank him in by the collar. It only lasts a minute and then Aubrey's gone. She's come to her senses, she's made it to an exit, the rehearsal space is empty, and Jesse is left alone.

.

They don't talk again until the night of Semifinals. And even then it's not _really_ talking. Aubrey simply gets a text not too far into the bus ride to the auditorium. It reads: _plan on blowing chunks tonight?_

_Who is this?_ She texts back. Really, it could be anyone.

_the one who will be taking first later_

It's Jesse. She groans. _Don't text me._

He, of course, does not listen.

_you're cute when you puke_

_your fake flattery will get you nowhere._

_we need to talk. you've been avoiding me_

_take a hint_

_We kissed, that needs to be addressed_

_can you not text about that? now it's on record._

_i'll be sure to step on my phone_

_be barefoot_

_ouch :'''(_

Aubrey smiles against her will, and it's enough to get the attention of one of her teammates.

Mary Elise leans across the aisle. "Who are you texting? Boyfriend?"

"My mother." Aubrey tells her, though what she really wanted to say was 'your mother'. It would have been better suited honestly. Fucking Mary Elise. She shouldn't even be here after last year. And worse. Aubrey is almost on her level now. She really did need to put this whole Jesse situation behind her indefinitely. With that in mind, she fires off one more text before putting her phone away.

_We can talk after Semis._

.

The Trebles are ordered to go first this time. Aubrey sits back and watches somewhat curious as to what Jesse came up with. And she knows the other Trebles contributed but it's still his set. The Trebles are in a modest arrangement, particularly for them, as they harmonize together over the opening lines of "Bohemian Rhapsody." She recognizes it from one of those high school performances of his that she watched. She isn't necessarily surprised that he's redoing something he's had great success with. Lazy but efficient. And then it all changes.

Everything changes.

"_Look up to the skies and see_," they side step like they're an army (her father would be proud), "_that it's a kind of magic_."

"Well, John, the Treblemakers are definitely taking a page out of the Bellas' book tonight."

"Yes, Gail, and they're actually making it better."

"Plagiarism at its finest."

"Ho-oh. You know, that's how I got through college."

"Once again, you're providing non-surprises for us all, John."

"And you're welcome, Gail."

All in all, the Trebles use five songs, blending them together seamlessly. Not only do they match beats, they match lyrics. They become as active and choreographed as they usually are. They even manage to bring it full circle and close it out with "Bohemian Rhapsody" again. The crowd loves it. The judges love it. _Aubrey_ loves it.

It's the worst thing that's _ever_ happened.

.

Once Semis are over and the places are doled out, it's the Bellas who immediately find the Treblemakers this time around.

"Bellas, always a pleasure." Jesse greets them brightly.

"Queen?" Beca manages to compact an impressive amount of distaste for him in one word, he'll give her that. "You did a Queen medley?"

"Yes, they've yet to fail me in life." He informs. "You should be grateful. I wanted to include 'We Are the Champions,' but some of our teammates thought it would be a slap in the face as it were. We can perform it for you now if you'd like?"

Aubrey steps forward before another Bella gets a chance. It seems to be more her fight after all. "Thanks, but that would be premature. This is just Semis. _We're_ going to be the ones singing when we defend our title and championship at this year's ICCAs."

"And we look forward to seeing you there." Jesse continues with that insincere sincerity he's mastered, and she shakes her head. It's by far his worst quality, and he has quite a few. "By the way, if you need any help, I'm always available for further instruction. I was an educator of youths last year."

The Treblemakers leave happily, quite proud of themselves. Once again only Lesser Jesse sends an apologetic shrug behind him.

"This is a disaster." Aubrey voices for the group once they're completely out of sight.

"It'll be fine." Beca tries to reassure her. "We can switch some things around for Finals. Come up with a new set arrangement to be even better."

"Really? How? Because Jesse can do what you can do in case you missed it."

"It wasn't exactly the same." Chloe interrupts them. Aubrey and Beca both sort of ignore her.

"There's actually not much he can't do which I warned you about, and you would have known about had you actually taken the time out to watch the videos I sent you."

"I did watch them." Beca snaps, and Chloe steps up between the pacing.

"Well then maybe you, as _captain_, should have taken more notice so we could have been better prepared for today."

"You know what, Aubrey, we weren't bad tonight. We were good. Great even."

"We lost."

"We can still do things they can't. Sing songs they can't. Your precious Jesse can't do everything." Beca's derision almost makes Aubrey puke for the first time in a year. (Chloe's new Tai idea that led to a small bout of food poisoning notwithstanding.) But it isn't the insult. It's the implication that Jesse St. James is something special to her. "Not in one of those videos was he rapping or doing anything remotely similar to hip-hop, and we've still got Cynthia Rose and Lilly's beatboxing. The Trebles haven't been able to do that since Donald. That right there gives us one advantage."

"And that's also what we just used this round. Who even likes rap anyway? It doesn't even _fit_ in a cappella." Aubrey chooses to ignore how some of the Bellas are clearly offended by this opinion.

"Oh great, so now we've gone back to last year?"

Aubrey takes a step forward, and Chloe decides that clearly an interruption was needed again. "Come on, Aubrey, they were good but not perfect."

Chloe tries her hardest to convince Aubrey of the Trebles supposed (and minor) mistakes tonight by going into something about chord progressions and how that supposedly the "Another One Bites the Dust" bass would have worked better than the "We Will Rock You" beat. She's not even sure if she got that correct seeing as how she's only hearing half of what her best friend is saying. Aubrey's too busy shooting looks of disgust between her and Beca. This was so obviously Beca speaking.

She takes a deep, _calming_ breath to get back to her point. "The technicalities behind it don't matter. The judge's aren't looking at perfect _'chord progressions'_. They won. The Trebles were better than us. Which means we need to go back to working twice as hard."

"Oh does this mean more cardio?" Fat Amy groans from the back of the group.

"The Trebles aren't going to be slacking, Amy, so neither are we. They've upped the ante, and we're going to be ready. We're not going to let those matching, arrogant doucheweeds beat us again. Because we would never hear the end of it." She can already her Jesse's hypothetical future gloating. "Not to mention the fact that we still need to worry about Bumper's aca-weasels."

Given the reminder, Beca turns to look over at Fat Amy. "What's going on with that anyway? You were supposed to report."

"Oh, yeah, weeeeell, ummmmmmm…huh. Bumper's not really being forthcoming exactly. More forthwaving I suppose." She accompanies this with a small side wave. "Little forthguiding in there."

Aubrey snaps back to Beca. "We need a new plan. A new mix. Something different than what we've been doing."

"Look at you wanting to shake things up. Never thought I'd see the day." Cynthia Rose smirks.

Stacie nods beside her. "Well she's right because right now the Trebles have almost gone back to being unattractive, and that needs to change. They're really only hot when they're losing to us."

"Fine." Beca agrees. "Then a new mix. A better mix. Aubrey and I will start on it as soon as we get home."

"We can start on the bus." Aubrey corrects.

"Great." Beca musters up her fakest smile. "So then, aca-nerds, any ideas?"

"Lye gets rid of bodies." Lilly quietly offers.

"Right. Okay. Any other ideas?"

.

They do actually start on the bus that night. They just happen to get nowhere; all exhausted in different ways. But the second they get home for a good night's sleep, they're on the ball. Aubrey and Beca immediately put their differences aside as they've been known to do in these situations. (Okay so they've only done it once, but it worked and therefore they can _totally_ be known for it.) It's going to be great. Even better than last year's ICCAs. After only two days working together, she knows they're going to win again. Jesse St. Sniveling Shit is going to quiver in loss and have nothing left but his talent, coiffed hair, and all-around good looks. Which isn't exactly fair to think and is more of a way to overcompensate than anything.

Aubrey and Jesse don't end up having the conversation after Semis like they promised. They don't find the time to talk much at all. It's wrong because they _so_ need to talk, but winning is more important than a relationship or potential relationship or whatever it was they've yet to define. Plus, maybe she simply doesn't want to define it. Maybe that will end up being best. _Maybe_ it will all just go away.

.

Aubrey's able to keep the breach in communication up for a little while longer once spring break gets here. It's not even 100% intentional. She just wants her break to be, well, a break. Most of the Bellas leave Barden which puts their rehearsals (and Aubrey) on hold. Fat Amy wants to honor "American tradition" and hits up Fort Lauderdale. She drags Stacie and Cynthia Rose with her. Lilly stays behind but spends all of her time with some mock secret society she belongs to. Beca and Chloe hightail it out of there to go on a mini road trip—and to get away from their fellow captain. Admittedly, Aubrey has come down a little strong on them lately. She had been hounding after Beca, and the other girl visibly needed a timeout. In any case, it's preferred to other possibilities. (Aubrey just never be made into a third wheel, that's all she's saying.)

Jesse's forced to go home for his week off. His parents want him back in Ohio because his brother has once again fallen down an emotionally stressed pit and is in need of counseling. As always, Jesse's success is something his siblings can't handle. It's not going to be a fun vacation, and he's just about dreading it. Then again, his last spring break in college consisted of him staying on campus only to flunk out a couple of days later which in the end led to him attending someone else's junior prom. So maybe this isn't the worst possible scenario on the planet. It would still have been better if Aubrey had actually taken one of his calls.

.

On the first day back from break, Jesse decides to attack the most fruitful post: the best friend. He has it on good authority that Chloe spends her mornings meeting up with a certain "DJ" post night shift at the radio station that people who don't know about digital downloading still tune into. Jesse finds her on a bench reading something off of her phone.

"Morning." He holds out a basket. (He thought the handmade wicker was a nice touch.) "Did you enjoy your spring break? Muffin?"

Chloe looks up from her phone thoughtfully for a moment. Talking to Jesse St. James and eating his baked goods will probably get her in trouble, but chocolate chip is totally her favorite _soooo_. "It was great, thanks. So what's the catch?" She puts her phone away and removes the paper from the muffin.

"Sorry?"

"What do you want?" Jesse notes that it's not a complaint like it would be with most people and takes a seat beside her.

"Aubrey didn't return any of my messages over break. I'm hoping that the explanation is that she was just busy or happens to have an aversion to long distance phone calls."

"I'm pretty sure she spent the entire break pretending not to work on the Bellas set. Or at least she called often enough to talk about it. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Of course, and just to put us on even ground, I'm still putting the final touches on the Trebles set as well." He informs, and it's only fair. "So how do I win her over? You must have some insight. I'm quite adept at serenades and thought now would be the time to finally go there." Had he had the time or had been in the same state, he would have done it by now. "What music would she prefer above all else?"

_Yep. Trouble. _Chloe laughs and stands up. "Yeah Aubrey would kill me for doing this…"

"You're her best friend. Don't you want her happy?"

"Totally, but I don't know if you'll make her happy."

"But I thought you've been on our side this whole year?"

"Oh I just wanted her to get laid."

"We can do that too."

Chloe contemplates, albeit reluctantly. "Well you can try 'Lovefool'. It's always been a favorite."

"That wouldn't have been my first choice but I can work with that. Thank you." He genuinely means it. "And if you ever need someone to be serenaded to, I'd be happy to oblige."

"I'm a singer too, ya know."

"Yes, but I'm better."

"You're welcome, St. James." She laughs it off before continuing. "And for the record, I'll be watching you with her. So you better treat her right."

"What are you going to do? Sick Beca on me?" He nods beyond them to an approaching Mitchell. "Speaking of."

She waves Beca over then turns back to him. "More like all the Bellas. And Lilly's done time." She smiles sweetly. "Have a good class." The girls make to leave but not before he gets to have the coveted last word.

"Have a good date." He calls after them. Beca gives him the finger. _Juvenile as always._

.

Two days later, Jesse is sure to have everything set up. It's not as much of an effort as one can give in these situations, but it never is with him. He always feels that being a tad under-rehearsed keeps up the spontaneity and leads to a better performance. "Lovefool" has never been something he's actually appreciated so he decides to mash it up with "Take On Me." Garden variety as it has become at Barden, Aubrey will probably value it all the more.

He waits in the quad for over an hour, and it's the first time he's even seen her in about two weeks. He catches up with her pace as casual as can be, curious as to what she will say.

"Jesse. How was your break?" That's the best Aubrey has to offer. Rather impersonal in his opinion.

"You didn't respond to any of my texts or voicemails. And they were all so thought-out."

"I was busy." She tries to walk by him.

He just walks with her. "So was I. Do you know how much energy it takes to survive life in Ohio?" He challenges. "I had to eat at a Dairy Queen." His food rained grease to the point where his bun couldn't even absorb it.

"Sorry. But nothing you needed seemed too important."

"It's draining when the person you have feelings for is avoiding you. I'm not exactly used to it." He cuts her off and stops in front of her path. "Perhaps it's because I haven't been clear, but I want to be with you Aubrey. I think we'd be amazing at being better than everyone together. So this is me making that clear. I'm going to woo you now. With song."

Too busy focusing on what he's saying and how –apparently– he has genuine feelings for her, Aubrey manages to miss the display in front of her until now. If one didn't know the story behind it, this could all be mistaken for a very miniscule concert. This is perhaps why a small audience of students was gathering.

Her eyes widen slightly in apprehension. "Oh my god."

"I've asked a campus band to perform with me. I know what a fan you are of a cappella, but this also seemed like the ample opportunity to prove that I'm right about its lack of resonance. It simply wouldn't be enough."

Aubrey watches as he takes his place amongst the band, ready to, quote, "woo" her. She's grateful that he didn't include any Trebles for backing vocals (or Bellas for that matter), but Aubrey's never exactly been one to be "wooed" by anything. She has no idea what to expect.

.

Aubrey left the quad happy in spite of herself. She didn't do this. She didn't fall for boys. They were immature and time-consuming and thought spraying axe was somehow commensurateto taking a shower. But maybe every once and a while she's allowed to have an off day and indulge in cheesy (thought this fact was obviously unbeknownst to Jesse) serenades. She could have a day to be carefree, and she isn't going to feel bad about that. (She probably will in the morning.)

Apparently everyone doesn't get this memo, though, because when Aubrey gets home, it's to a crying Chloe. One who had clearly been crying for quite some time.

_Beca._

.

"What the eff did you do to Chloe?"

Aubrey doesn't bother with knocking. She just barges right in to Beca's dorm room and slams the door behind her. This is something that needed to be dealt with and probably had for some time now. It's going to interfere with the Bellas quest for a repeat. Which is obviously the only reason Aubrey is here. Beca's current, low emotional imbalance isn't her concern. Just in case that wasn't clear.

Beca doesn't give much of a reaction upon her entrance, just sits up in bed a bit to address her. An unmade (and most likely three weeks past beyond a laundry saving) bed. The room is a mess even more so that it usually is. Even Kimmy Jin's side is out of order, though it's all Beca's mess migrating over there. (Aubrey will be sure to say something appropriate at Beca's funeral.)

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aubrey, but please feel free to come in."

"My best friend has been on our couch crying since before I got home. Chloe doesn't cry. Not without good reason or without seeing one of those ASPCA commercials. And I know it was you. So don't try and pretend that it wasn't. You're the person she cares about, and now she's crying so you _must_ have hurt her in some way."

Beca actually looks justifiably guilty at this news as she moves to sit up on the edge of her bed. _Good_.

"It's really none of your business, Aubrey."

"Chloe crying is my business because I _make_ it my business. And I swear, Beca, if you think I've been a pain in your ass so far, you have no _idea_ how-"

"I get it, okay?"

"Great. So go and fix it. Whatever it is you messed up, go make it right again."

"I don't even know if I can." She mumbles into her hands.

"Why not? What did you even do? It couldn't have been that bad."

Beca just continues her mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Aubrey totally caught that, but seeing Beca in so much discomfort almost made up for the last two years. _Almost_.

Beca lifted her head back up. "I said I kissed her."

So Aubrey basically already knew this both through Chloe and her own intuition, but the confirmation doesn't make it any less nauseating.

"And?"

The attitude is back that quickly. "What do you mean 'and'?"

"I _mean_, Chloe wouldn't be crying if all you did was kiss her." A normal person with standards might, but she digresses. "For whatever reason, she would normally be happy about that. So what else did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I just kissed her and went home."

"Oh so you left?"

"Yeah." Beca answers slowly after the shift in tone. She had just once again entered Aubrey's conversational minefield. _Awesome._

"You kissed my best friend and ran away?"

"I didn't run." Beca snaps then quietly continues. "I…rushed."

"You _kissed _my best friend and_ ran away?!_" Beca actually winces. "Who runs away after they kiss someone?" (And no, Aubrey did not run away. She slapped and then strutted. Completely different. Controlled. In charge. Besides, Jesse's an arrogant, smarmy dildo. The complete opposite of Chloe. Thus her actions were warranted. Unlike Beca's monstrosity.)

"I didn't even mean to do it!" Beca's up off the bed now.

"Who doesn't _mean_ to run away?"

The shorter of the two slouches some, air leaving her sails. Beca should never be given air in the first place. "Not the running part. The kissing part. It just happened. So yeah, I freaked out."

"It doesn't just _happen_, Beca, there had to be _something_ leading up to it."

Beca doesn't give a response and maybe for once doesn't even have one. Aubrey actually feels bad. And really, it's not like this is the _worst_ relationship Chloe could be entering into. Certainly not the best, but at least Beca's a Bella and not some skeezeball competition. So she takes pity and decides to hand out honest advice instead of just making demands like she had intended…the two just happen to sound very similar coming from Aubrey. She's working on it.

"Okay, well here's what you're going to do. First of all, you're going to go over there right now and apologize for being such an emotionally undeveloped dicklet."

"_Now?_ You said she was crying. She probably wants some time to herself."

"Hmmm, yeah, _no_. And then once you're done apologizing, you're going to make it up to her. You're either going to get her a gift or sing her something or make her one of your little personal mixes or whatever it is you do when you're not working on our sets. I don't actually care what you choose, but you're going to do it. And soon. As in the next week."

"Okay."

"Finally-"

"There's more?" Beca whines.

Aubrey takes a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "Yes. The two of you are going to work out whatever this _thing_ is between you so Bellas' Finals preparation isn't corrupted by some delayed college experimentation." Honestly, Chloe should know better. They don't even live in a dorm anymore. And in Aubrey's opinion, it _had_ to be college experimentation. Because Beca may already resign herself into willingly wearing plaid on occasion, but there is no way Chloe could pull off Cynthia Rose's hair.

She looks away, sullen. "I'm not even sure there is a thing between us."

"You're right." Aubrey regains her attention. "There's two. Your huge ladytoners for each other." Beca just rolls her eyes. "And what are you still doing here?"

"Well I'm trying to get ready."

It's more like she's looking around her mess of a room, exasperated. Aubrey shakes head, still staring straight ahead. It would be easier if she were dealing with a toddler. "Your shoe is under Kimmy Jin's desk."

.

True to her word, Beca does make it right. (She also managers not to screw up anything further, so it's kind of a big deal.) Aubrey isn't told what method of suggestion Beca goes with to fix this or if she even uses one at all, but the following day Chloe is smiling again so she figures it's probably not important. Besides, Chloe will eventually tell her like best friends do anyhow. The point is, Chloe's no longer crying and Beca's no longer being an asshat. As ill-advised as it may be, she's pretty sure they're dating now. Okay so it's more like a fact that they're dating now. Aubrey's just not in the mood yet to verify this.

With everything in order, nothing gets in the way of their remaining Finals' rehearsals. They know their set inside and out and by the time the big night arrives, they're so confident that their nerves seem to have vanished. The night does hit a bit of a snag before it even starts, though. They run into Bumper which is always unfortunate. Or specifically Fat Amy does. It occurs to Aubrey later that Amy had probably been looking for him.

"Well if it isn't the Enormoussaurus Amy in her natural habitat." Bumper greets her. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Oh wow, I almost didn't recognize you. I must have built your image up in my head." Amy gives him a critical onceover. "A lot."

"We just sex skyped two weeks ago."

"Are you sure? I don't remember this. Must not have been very good then."

"And yet I seem to recall some gargantuan creature telling me it was good enough to charge fees."

"No, I believe what was said was that you are _so_ good at masturbating –because you've obviously had so much practice in life– and that you should charge yourself fees. Hands must be tired by now."

The two stare each other down (she's shooting for intimidation; he's looking for sexual tension) until the Treblemakers interrupt. Fat Amy's current boy-toy meets her with a concerned hand to the back.

"Hey, everything okay?" Original Jesse asks her and has the decency to glare at Bumper.

Bumper turns to look at his former recruit tiredly. "Oh look at this girl-stealing lame-o. Just want you to know that the herpes she gave you is from me."

"I gotta say, it's so not good to see you, dude."

Bumper just looks over the other Trebles; specifically the two he doesn't recognize. "Cute replacements."

"That exist because you ditched us right before the last ICCAs." Unicycle sneers at him, and alright, maybe he has some type of purpose after all.

"No one gives a shit. Although, maybe I should have stayed. Maybe then you wouldn't have had such an _embarrassing_ loss to some aca-hoes. Speaking of which. Girls!" He looks to the Bellas now as they approach. "I see you haven't killed yourselves yet. Keeping up that hagfish population density. Good for you."

The Jesse Bumper doesn't recognize laughs, and for a moment Aubrey is concerned that he's found some sort of camaraderie with Bumper Allen. But then Jesse speaks.

"_This_ is my predecessor?" It says so much by saying so little. "Quite far from the Corcoran line, I must say." And fine. Technically Dustin Goolsby was his last predecessor but like anyone remembers. "Let's take our seats, shall we?" He offers his arm out to Aubrey.

"Yes." She takes it easily and briefly looks back to her former nemesis as they leave the scene. "Say hi to John for us."

Bumper sputters as the Bellas laugh and drown out whatever response he has. The girls leave him there to head to the auditorium; the Trebles following right after them. He can't believe Amy clearly told them all about how he was fired. She better at least have left out the part involving the copy girl. Tonight is so close to not even being worth it. (If he had a job or _literally anything else in life_ it honestly wouldn't be.)

.

For all the fuss (and really, UCLA kicked Jesse out but is okay with _this?_), Bumper Allen turns out to be no threat at all. But perhaps he never intended to be one. When the Honey Beats take the stage for their set of the night, it isn't alone. Bumper Allen takes the stage with them.

"Well this isn't right. An instructor can't perform with his team." Jesse knows. He looked it up last year. The Trebles turn around in their seats to talk things over with the girls, but they're just as confused as they are. "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but they can't win now." Aubrey frowns as the song starts.

Chloe recognizes the tune immediately. "Oh my god."

"Wha-no way." Beca reacts to Chloe's reaction and also can't quite believe her ears. The two then snap their attention to Amy. Everyone else follows suit.

"What? Do I have something on my face other than my glorious face?"

Everyone turns back around in their seats to watch the performance. If any of them actually liked Bumper, they would probably acknowledge that he and his latest group of guys aren't half bad. In fact if he did not perform with them, they may have even managed to place. The vocals are there. The choreography is there. The girls in the audience still know how to scream for him just as loudly as they ever did. It's very close to being a shame.

"Boy-oh, does this song bring me back to happier days, Gail."

"Oh, yes. You know, John, I was once a Jessie's girl myself."

"Why do I not find that hard to believe?"

"Maybe because you're as gullible as cat with a string."

By the time Bumper and the Honey Beats get to the third verse, Amy has already left her seat and has made her way to the stage. Once she's actually climbed on top of the stage (None of this better get the Bellas disqualified on some technicality, by the way. Aubrey's already contemplating punishments.), Bumper stops singing. His team follows suit.

"Bumper, I am going to kill you!"

"Only if you do it from behind me!"

"You are the creepiest perv." She tells him once she's close enough that only he can hear.

"Come home with me. And by home I mean to bed."

Bumper and Amy reunite on stage in front of everyone with some graphic PDA. They are met with a round of applause from the obviously dense audience.

Aubrey's neck snaps in that robotic way she has before she's staring down to Beca. "_This_ is why we had all of those Trebella parties? So Bumper Allen could take a page out of your book?"

"Why are you-Why is she yelling at me?" Beca flinches away, receiving pats on the arm from Chloe and Cynthia Rose.

The row in front of them isn't entirely thrilled about these turn of events either.

"I feel strangely upset about this. And a little insulted." Amy's newest ex voices.

"Women." Benji nods with his roommate, helpful as always.

Jesse turns to look at his co-captain, trying a different approach. "Look at it this way. At least she didn't leave you for a girl."

His namesake frowns. "Why would I look at it that way?"

.

New York ends up being full of painful reminders. It's also a blessing as it always is, but Jesse can't help but feeling like he should stay. It is where he is supposed to be after all. If all goes as it's meant to, he'll be right back here once college is thru. There are already people far less talented than he is prancing around the city. He should have his place amongst it by now. Instead, he's still spending all his time contending in scholastic musical competitions. Despite the change in locations, he's in the exact same place he was one year ago and two years before that.

But he can't do anything about it at the moment, so for now he's just content spend the time with the friend he's made over the last several months. The Trebles and the Bellas party throughout his city, and Fat Amy even brings Bumper along despite the fact that no one else wants him there. It's meaningless but it's entertaining, and it leads to him texting Aubrey to meet him at Barden's café a few days after they're back.

"Where's your first place trophy?" Jesse asks her once she finally arrives. "I thought you would be carrying it with you everywhere you went."

"I left it on my mantel." She jokes.

"I've always wanted a mantel. I have so much to put on it. Though nothing of importance I suppose." Not by society's average standards anyway.

Aubrey sits at the table with him. "Try not to be too sore of a loser."

"I wasn't aware that I was sore at all. You know I admired your set."

And he did. Every one of the girls was showcased during the mix, even Mary Elise whom he knows Aubrey can't stand. It wasn't as original as they would have liked it to be. Mostly it was the same idea they've had all year, just improved. It sounded better. It looked better. Beca and Aubrey somehow succeeded in combining Rhianna, Flo Rida, Pink, No Doubt, and Real McCoy. He especially enjoyed Aubrey's part in "Run Away."

It was worth coming in second for. And it's interesting because Jesse St. James was never someone who was supposed to come in any place less than first. He's done it two years in a row now. He should be worried. He should be living in fear that he's someone who may have peaked in high school. But neither silver medal eats away at him like they should. Maybe for the likes of Rachel Berry and Aubrey Posen he can make an exception. He'll just write it off as character growth.

"So what is it we do for the rest of the year now that all of this aca-crap is behind us?" He moves the conversation forward.

"'Aca-crap.' Be careful, Other Jesse, you're using our language."

"Then I must officially be one of you. How dreadful." He grins for a moment. "I was being serious, though. At the high school level, Nationals are just about the last week in the year give or take. And seeing as how I made it to the finals stages all five years –both as a student and instructor– I haven't the slightest idea what to do with my newly acquired free time."

"Class? Finals? You know, school does have a purpose beyond musical competitions."

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor. It almost makes me like you more." He teases but then grows thoughtful. "I'm not very good at academics. I never thought I'd have a use for them. I've only ever been meant for one thing." Jesse is meant to be on stage and nowhere else. "It's turning out to be much more difficult than I ever dreamed it to be."

"Maybe you can do something else as a career."

Doubtful but he appreciates her trying to help. "I conceded as much when I enrolled here. Backup degrees can be useful. Plus, I thought the Trebles and their reputation would offer me connections into the business, but I miss New York."

"You're from Ohio." She states plainly.

"But the dream was New York." He pauses. "Well, or Los Angeles. Anywhere that offers fame, really. And I have no doubt I'll still get there. These detours just happen to be tedious. And you? What is it you're going to do?" He's talked enough about himself so he figures this is where the social cue must be. Besides, he's curious.

"Finish grad school and then enter into the corporate world. It's terrifying to think about but in a good way." She smiles to herself. It's as shy of a smile as he's ever seen on her. (On any one else it wouldn't be shy at all.) It's a look he's seen before, just on a different face at a different café during another time. He's been having this same conversation for years.

"There must come a point in life when you're no longer asked about the future because you're already in it." He muses. "But corporate's good. It's lucrative. Perhaps in a big city. Perhaps in _my_ city. We can end up being in each other's lives for a long time."

"Or we can give this a shot and most likely get out of each other's lives a lot sooner."

"Nonsense."

Aubrey pulls her wrist away as he's begun playing with the Bella's scarf that still tied there from Nationals. She steers the conversation from the jovial road it's taking and shakes her head. "You don't think it's strange that this is probably the first real conversation we've ever had?"

"Maybe." Though, he doesn't find himself having very many real conversations to begin with. Most of his life is meant to be scripted. "Or maybe had you agreed to date me sooner, this wouldn't have been the first."

"I must have missed the part where you asked."

"Suppose I'm asking now. Does that fall under the category of giving this a shot?"

"Maybe." She quickly tosses his words back. "Come on." Glancing at the clock on the wall, Aubrey pulls them up. "Class does still exist."

They move to the exit and have to wait as a hoard of students is coming through. "I know you're not interested in carbs, so I'm thinking more Greek instead of Italian for our date." He easily informs her.

"Where are you going to find a Greek restaurant around here? And that fake one Sigma Beta Theta uses doesn't count." There is a campus clog when it comes to finding good dining.

Jesse simply chuckles. "You should know by now not to doubt me."

They leave the café together, holding hands. It isn't the most magical start to a relationship he's ever had. It definitely wasn't his first choice. And he has no idea how memorable it will end up being. Asking someone to dinner has never been his go to choice.

But then again, he had never planned on meeting Aubrey Posen either.

**END**


End file.
